Haru Mankai
Appearance General Appearance Haru is an fair skinned and ambiguous young Man/Woman with olive skin. Their scraggly hair turns from a tree bark brown to a sickly moss green as it grows. Haru's keen eyes and mischievous smile give insight to their personality right off the bat, making what their lean physique can and will do to cause a bit of trouble. Costumed Appearance Potted plant armor with a hole in the back for the moss to grow out. Personality Haru is mischievous and relishes stirring up trouble, but beyond that they're relatively unassuming. They're known for minding their own business and rarely pry. On top of that, Haru keeps to themself, largely keeping their own business out of other's way. Haru would remain perfectly happy being seen as nothing but a chaos agent, though occasionally, god forbid, their soft side gets the better of them, making them act kindly towards people. In these occasions where Haru lets out their more private and tender side, a kid struggling with their own identity in a big scary world is revealed. Also a fear of fire. Character Background In the rural country side of Japan, Haru was born as the youngest son of the Mankai family. The child confused their parents by showing a wavering interest in typical masculine attire with an equally wavering interest in wearing hand me down dresses from their older sister. While the constant cycling between slacks and skirts left Haru's parents reeling, their unquenchable thirst for mischief led to many a tipped cow. As the growing child developed under the careful watch of their two older siblings and their parents, Haru ran into those who weren't as accepting of their rapidly changing taste in fashion and pronouns. The realization that people might have other thoughts about what Haru and their family thought to be normal sent shock waves through them. With a new existential problem on their hands, Haru did the only thing that really came naturally: Put on a dress and waste a few good eggs on the bully's front porch. Though seemingly remorseless, Haru became more reserved, hiding those sensitivities beneath an already thick layer of trouble making attitude. As more time passed, Haru was soon left alone at home, being the youngest by a large margin. Thankfully, when Haru was 10, their older brother brought home a baby. Haru would eagerly await the arrival every weekend to entertain the infant with their own jokes and mischief. As the kid grew and learned to talk, Haru would happily hold meaningless conversations with the child, one day getting swept up in their own confident air and proclaiming "I'll be the best hero you'll ever see, got it?" Before then, Haru had never really payed much mind to heroes, but somehow they felt drawn to the role. Maybe it was something to prove, or maybe the prospect of being revered by millions is what drew them in. In the end Haru spent hours hitting cans off the old fence in the back with their quirk and eventually even more hours parading the acceptance letter in front of their family, friends, and enemies. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. They can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Bravado # Mischievous Nature # Hidden Compassion Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Vine Whip Haru has dark green carpet moss growing on their back that acts as soil to grow controllable vines that take Haru's nutrients and hydration to grow. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Trivia * U.A. documentation has Haru listed as a male. Category:Inactive